Wendy
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Tony and Wendy's relationship was unconventional, but they loved each other and didn't care what others thought. This is the story of their brief relationship. Spoilers for "Baltimore". Tony/Wendy


**Disclaimer**: I don't own NCIS and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I loved Baltimore and was shocked by the revelation that Tony was engaged to a woman named Wendy. I decided to write about their relationship. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tony DiNozzo was seventeen when he met his new music teacher, Wendy Marcosta. He was attracted her – The teenager thought she was really hot – but didn't do anything about it. She <em>was <em>his teacher after all.

He was working as a cop in Baltimore when he ran into her again in 2000. The two hit it off from there. "I have to admit, I liked you back when I was a student, Miss Marcosta."

"Call me Wendy. And you've become a very attractive man." Wendy couldn't believe she was flirting with a former student of hers, but oh well. At least he wasn't a student now.

Tony smiled. "Thank you." He asked for her number and then went to find Danny so they could play a basketball game.

"Who was that?"

"That was just my old music teacher. I got her number to ask her out." Tony didn't see anything weird in dating his old teacher.

"Really? Awesome, man!" Danny high fived his partner. Tony used the opportunity to steal the ball from him and throw it into the hoop.

Two days later, Tony called Wendy and asked her out on a date. She happily accepted, and the two went to one of his favorite restaurants.

Wendy took a sip of wine and laughed at one of Tony's jokes. "If I had realized that you weren't just the class clown, I would have asked you out after graduation."

"I should have definitely done that." Tony beamed at her. He leaned across the table, mindful of the candle, and kissed her.

"I like where this going." She went back to eating her meal. After the date was over, Tony drove Wendy back to her apartment and followed her in.

Within two months, both Tony and Wendy knew their relationship was serious. Their age difference – ten years – didn't mean much to them. It wasn't a big deal. Wendy's parents disapproved of the fact that he was a former student, but Anthony Senior had been fine with it. He and Tony didn't talk all that much, though.

The first "I love you" came only four months into their relationship. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Tony brushed back the bangs on Wendy's forehead.

"I know because you tell me all the time." Wendy beamed at her boyfriend and put her feet on the couch so he could massage them.

"Well, I mean it. I love you, Wendy. I don't even care that I'm missing all the hookers coming into work tonight."

Wendy struggled between laughing, crying, and rolling her eyes. "I love you too, jerk. And really? You don't need to watch the parade of hookers when you got me, Tony."

Tony moved her feet off his legs and then scooped her up. He ran his laughing girlfriend to his bedroom. When they were done having sex, Tony decided to ask her a question. "Move in with me, Wen?"

"Whoa. You mean that?" Wendy was slightly terrified of how fast this relationship was going, but she loved the exhilaration. It was fun to have it be so fast paced.

"Yes, I mean it. And you took over one of my drawers anyway, so you might as well do it."

"Well, when you put it that way. Yes, I'll move in." She smacked Tony for good measure.

"Ow. Not awesome, Wen."

"Oh, you poor baby. I'll kiss it better." And Wendy did – several times that night. She officially moved into Tony's apartment two weeks later.

"I still cannot believe you are dating and living with your former teacher," Danny told him a few days later.

"Well, get used to it. I have a feeling she's going to be my ladies someday. And oh hey, there's a perp I'm going to need to go chase in my tube socks!" Tony and Danny took off after their suspect.

About eleven months into their relationship, Tony started thinking about proposing. He loved Wendy, and marrying her seemed like the next step. He wanted her to be his wife so incredibly bad. The cop had never felt this way about another woman before, actually. It was weird. Weird, but nice.

He picked out the ring with his partner's help and tried to find the perfect day for it. He ruled out their first anniversary, since it was a cliché to propose then. Tony pretty much panicked about proposing. He wanted to do it, he just wasn't sure how. The fear was holding him back a little bit.

Wendy eyed her boyfriend suspiciously. "What are you planning, Anthony DiNozzo? You have that 'I'm hiding something' look on your face."

"I'm not hiding anything, Wen! I don't even know what you're talking about." Tony winced at his lie. He really needed to work on his lies better if he wanted to hide this from his girlfriend. Hopefully, the cop would be calling her his fiancée soon.

Tony finally came up with a way to propose a few weeks later. He had also ruled out a restaurant proposal because that was yet another cliché. He didn't want to go the cliché route. That was always stupid, even though it basically guaranteed a yes.

"Wendy, I love you. You're awesome. Marry me?" He cringed at his proposal, but she squealed.

"Yes, of course. I want to marry you so much, Anthony DiNozzo!" She beamed as her new fiancé slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

"I'm so glad you said yes, Wen." Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't wait to tell Danny his news. His partner was going to be his best man most likely.

"Why wouldn't I? And I love my ring. I can't believe we're getting married! How long have you been planning this, Anthony?" She couldn't believe she hadn't figured this out before.

"Now you wanna go celebrate in our bedroom, Miss Marcosta?"

"Of course I do, you idiot." Wendy squealed as Tony lifted her up and they bolted towards their bedroom to celebrate their engagement.

It was only a few days before everything went to hell and Danny was revealed to be a dirty cop. Tony was left stewing in anger in the aftermath. Wendy tried her best to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but it's his own fault. Danny brought this on himself."

"I should have seen it, Wen. How did I not realize that my own partner was laundering money? How didn't I see it?" Tony was furious – with himself and with Danny.

"It's okay, Tone." Wendy patted his shoulder awkwardly to calm her fiancé down. She didn't know how to react to this.

And it was only two days after that the Tony dropped the bomb on Wendy – He wanted to move to D.C. to work for NCIS. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had really made an impression on him.

"You want to be a Navy cop? Anthony, what brought this on?" Wendy was perplexed. She didn't understand his behavior.

"I just think a change would be nice. Come on, Wen. Baltimore holds bad memories." Tony just wanted to leave Maryland for good and never look back.

"Not for me. Not for us! Tony, we live her. We can't just pack up and move on a whim! You needed to talk to me about this first. I'm going to be your wife. This is an important decision. One that I don't even understand. Stay in Baltimore. You don't need to be a Navy cop."

"I want to do this! It'd be a nice change. I don't even want to think about or see Danny ever again."

Wendy sighed and came up with an idea. "How about you go and I'll stay here for a little while? I'll move with you once the school year ends."

"Are you sure?" Tony had a bad feeling about this, but he pushed it away.

"I'm sure about this." Wendy tearfully smiled at him and then kissed her fiancé. She watched him move out of their apartment a week later.

Their relationship only lasted another two months. Wendy drove to DC and broke up with Tony face to face. He at least deserved that much.

Tony protested – at least a first – before finally giving in and accepting the ring back. He did his best to forget Wendy and it worked. Tony the womanizer returned with a vengeance and he didn't think about her for ten years – At least not until Danny was killed.

He ran into her at Danny's funeral. "Hi, Tony. How have you been?"

"Good. How about you?" He felt extremely awkward around his ex-fiancé.

Wendy felt the same way. "I'm great. I was sorry to hear about Danny. I didn't expect to see you here. Last time we talked, you were still pretty furious with him."

"He was my partner. I forgive him now. So, you're married?" Tony couldn't help but notice the ring on her finger.

Wendy smiled. "Yes, I am. We've been happily married for seven years now and have two kids. You?"

"Not married, but I am in a relationship. Congratulations on your family."

"Tony, I just want to say that I'm sorry for the way I ended things. I should have supported you or ended things immediately when you decided to take the job."

"It's okay, Wen. I forgave you a long time ago and I understand." He hugged her and the two say good-bye.

Tony and Wendy finally had closure – something they had been waiting ten years for.


End file.
